This invention relates to clothing for papermaking machines and, in particular, to clothing of the type including two or more fabric layers which comprise interwoven longitudinal and transverse structural threads and which are interconnected by additional transverse binder threads.
Clothing of the above type is particularly suited for use in the paper forming sections of papermaking machines and has been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,602 and 3,885,603 and Canadian Pat. No. 1,115,177. However, the use of transverse binder threads in this clothing gives rise to certain drawbacks. Thus, if the transverse binder threads are interwoven at high tension and, accordingly, firmly bond the two fabric layers together, deep dimples are formed at the interweaving points in the upper fabric layers, i.e. on the paper side. On the other hand, if the transverse binder threads are loosely interwoven, they are worn through, both on the running side and between the fabric layers, in a relatively short amount of time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide clothing of the above-described type wherein the transverse binder threads do not leave any dimples on the paper side and do not wear through prematurely on the running side or between the fabric layers.